


The Divine's Vengance

by EmpressNoire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/F, F/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, TRIGGERS: Emotional Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressNoire/pseuds/EmpressNoire
Summary: After escaping the clutches of the Evil Divine, Phillip Vael, Hawke settles into a life with Anders. Good things never last, and Hawke's worse fear comes alive. Can Anders save the love of his life?





	1. Chapter 1

Anders gazed out over the beautiful lake from his balcony. Sunset was his favorite time of day. The colors danced across the water like a thousand gems. He would smile, and pretend it was me giving him a gift full of love. Although Anders missed me, he had come through the initial stages of grief and found the will to live. He had promised me he would. It was that vow that got him up and moving each day. 

 

Anders spent his days working in his garden, and fishing. Varric had helped him over his despair, and it was time for him to head back to Kirkwall. Isabella had kept Varric’s business going, but he needed to go. He reluctantly hugged Anders goodbye, and left. 

 

Sipping some excellent wine, Anders watched the light fade from the sky. He heard the door open, and figured Varric had forgotten something.

 

“What did you misplace now, Varric?” Anders asked with a chuckle.

 

Anders figured he hadn’t been heard as Varric didn’t answer. So he waited for his friend to come say his goodbyes again. He was relaxed, and didn’t want to move. His brows came together in confusion as he heard softer footsteps than Varric’s normal clomping. The smell of patchouli oil tickled his nose, and he was afraid he was losing his mind.

 

Standing quickly, he turned and saw a ghost. Anders flinched as he realized his wine glass had slipped from his grasp onto the tiles and shattered. He broke out into a cold sweat, fearing he had actually lost his mind.

 

“Are you going to ask me to join you? Or shall I leave you in peace?” The words fell from familiar ruby lips, and the voice was one Anders ached to hear again.

 

Anders closed his eyes, shook his head, and tried to focus again. “You, you’re dead. Maker have mercy, you’re either a ghost, or I’ve lost my mind.”

 

I walked to my true love, and assured him I was no apparition. This time when the sunset, Anders heart sang with happiness. I wanted to tell him how I survived, but that could wait. In that moment, having his arms around me was all that mattered. Who says fairy tales can’t come true?

 

I smiled as I reread my journal entry from one year before. One year, Anders and I were going to be celebrating our anniversary. All the pain, all the anger, and my nightmares were finally starting to fade. Anders was more than my lover, my partner or even a husband. 

The early months had been brutal, for both of us. I had night terrors almost every time I went to bed. As my mind lowered its barriers, the more emotionally unstable I felt. Through all the tears and pain, Anders was there. His patience was seemingly unending. He conducted counseling sessions with me every day, until I started to sleep through the night. Then he cut them back to three times a week.

With the night terrors fading, Anders and I focused on our relationship. For two people that had given up everything to be together, we knew very little about each other. As it turned out, our attraction proved to be more than physical, more than rescuing a damsel in distress. Anders strengths complimented me, and vice versa. 

Day by day, week by week our love grew. We had our arguments, like any normal couple, but even those weren’t bad. The first time I upset Anders, I fell into my “pleading for mercy” persona. He held me and explained couples could disagree without hurting one another. That seemed to help me release the fear I carried like a millstone around my neck.

So, today, I was making my trip into town to gather items I would need for dinner. Anders said he was finishing up my gift. Smiling, I decided to cycle to the market. The day was gorgeous. Sunlight sparkled through the leaves of the trees, and off the serene lake, like thousands of diamonds. A slight breeze kept the warm temperature comfortable. I parked my bike near the market stalls around ten am. 

It was shady in the market, so I removed my floppy hat and sunglasses. My hair was cut into a bob that fell just below my jawline. I had lightened it to a deep reddish-brown. I looked different from when I was with Phillip, but not that different. My confidence at being free for over a year caused me to let down my guard. I didn’t notice someone snap a picture of me and send it in a text.

The community I had chosen for me and Anders to live in, was wary of outsiders. Most residents were hiding from something or someone in their past. I had become a familiar face to the vendors. A few had my regular items bagged and ready as I approached. I gathered my herbs, vegetables, and went to a butcher. I placed an order to pick up after a bit of shopping.

I went to the lingerie store, deciding my anniversary was the perfect time pick up a sexy outfit. I had avoided wearing things that revealing, since it was hard to block out how Phillip had demanded I dress like a whore. Today I felt calm, I felt good, I wanted to surprise Anders. Smiling, I looked through the racks of silky items. I chose a silver teddy, that had little red roses and matching crotch less panties. I hoped Anders would love it.

I almost skipped out the door, from my excitement of seeing Anders reaction. I stopped to pick up my groceries on my way to my bicycle. Stowing my purchases in the basket strapped on the back, I started my trip home. 

About halfway to the house, one of my tires went flat. Pulling to the side of the road, I looked to see if it could be repaired. My head shot up as I heard a car approach. I was still paranoid Phillip would find out I was alive. I recognized the SUV and the driver. He had moved to the island just after Anders, and was our neighbor. Jordan had become a friend, and we had enjoyed his company over dinner, frequently.

 

Stepping out of his vehicle, Jordan called to me, “Something wrong, Bethany?”

“Yes, damn tire went flat. Trying to get home and cook an anniversary dinner for Grant.” I stood and gave him a sheepish smile.

While I had taken my sister’s name, Anders went for a character name out of his favorite childhood story. Jordan walked over, and knelt to see if the tire could be salvaged. It was a loss.

“Would you like a ride? I was going home; your house is on the way.” Jordan smiled while he waited for my answer.

I smiled back, “Yes, thank you. You grab the bike; I’ll get the goods.”

I let my cycle get put in first, then I set my purchases down. Before I turned around, Jordan grabbed me in a choke hold. I felt a prick in my neck. My body went limp, and dread filled my soul. I knew this had to be Phillip’s doing. I passed out as I was laid across the back seat.

“Knock, knock!” Jordan called out as he walked into Bethany and Grant’s house.

Anders, (Grant) walked in from the balcony. “Hey Jordan, what’s up?”

 

“I was going to take a picnic dinner up the hill to watch the sunset. Would you and Bethany like to come with me?” Jordan smiled.

“That sounds wonderful, but it’s our anniversary today. We are having a romantic evening in. Maybe next weekend?” Anders had come to really enjoy Grant’s company.

Jordan shook his friend’s hand, “Sure. Have a great night, and happy anniversary.”

Anders waved as Jordan turned and drove away. He never knew I was unconscious, and being taken to Phillip. Jordan was an exceptional Antivan Crow. Patience to track and wait for his targets for months if necessary. In my case, he had followed me since the day after my Pyre.

After reaching his house, Jordan pulled into the garage. I was roused, briefly while he bound and gagged me. He carried me down a covered walkway to his boat ramp. I felt the gentle waves lap against the side of the craft he stashed me in. He threw a tarp over me and walked away.

I came to as the boat’s engine started up. I struggled to get the tarp off me, when it was suddenly pulled back. A face I had hoped to never see again appeared above me. I screamed behind my gag. Logain was in charge of me. Phillip’s trusted guard leaned down and injected me with another drug. Mercifully, I fell asleep before my mind could picture any number of scenarios that would happen when Phillip got a hold of me.

 

Back at the house, Anders had my surprise ready and waiting. He arranged for the whole gang to get together. Everyone was in an elated mood; they were excited to see how I was doing. As the time grew later, Anders started to worry. When I had been gone for eight hours, panic set in. Fenris, Anders and Cullen took a car into town to retrace my steps.

The rest of the group stayed at the house and waited. None of them wanted to believe Phillip had taken me. It was almost better to think I had been in an accident and was hurt. The alternative was unthinkable. Since Lady Noire Vael was officially dead, there was no doubt as to what Phillip would do if he got his hands on me.

An hour later the men returned, and Fenris spoke first. “Noire got to the market, did her grocery shopping and then went to a clothing store. She packed her bike, and left the market about noon. No one saw her after she rode out of town. No cars followed her, nothing suspicious.”

“Anders, did you interact with anyone besides Noire today?” Leliana was trying to come up with a theory.

“Yes, our neighbor, Jordan, came by to invite us to dinner. I declined, saying it was our anniversary. We made arrangements for next weekend.” Anders voice betrayed how terrified he was, despite trying to appear calm.

While my love and friends fretted over what had become of me, I was already in a plane headed for Starkhaven. Phillip couldn’t wait to get me to the house, and imprison me. He was intent on making my confinement as painful as possible. He had visions of dumping my body back on Anders doorstep just to cause the former Chancellor to commit suicide.

Phillip couldn’t wait, he had to claim me. While I was incoherent, my husband, the Divine, stripped me. His eyes widened in shock when he saw I had most of the scarring removed from my body. His initials no longer adorned my tummy or my low back. It had been a painful procedure involving skin grafts, but I couldn’t stand the thought of seeing Phillip’s marks on my body. 

As he raped me, he smiled at what fun he’d have when branding me again. Phillip finished quickly, and let Logain have a turn. The bodyguard sodomized my blacked out body. He knew there was going to be a lot more fun to be had.


	2. Shattered Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire accepts her fate. Anders' neighbor gives a story about why Noire is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental Abuse, Sexual Themes, Mentioned Rape, torture.

Anders was nearly hysterical as he, Fenris, Zevran and Varric went to Jordan’s house. Pulling in, Fenris stopped almost instantly. The friendly neighbor’s SUV was open, and my bike was still inside. The groceries were spilled on the ground. Everyone exited quietly, and cautiously stepped toward the house.

Fenris cursed as he looked in front of the vehicle. Jordan was lying, unconscious, in a pool of blood. There were two broken bottles of wine next to him. It was a favorite of mine and Anders. It seemed obvious I planned on surprising Anders with it. Anders kneeled and felt his neighbor still had a pulse. Jordan moaned in pain as they carried him inside. 

The Doctor grabbed his medical bag from his car and tended the bullet wound. When Anders had stitched up Jordan’s shoulder, he gave him an antibiotic shot. The bullet had been a clean, through shot. It should heal quickly. Jordan writhed in agony, as he gained awareness.

“Wha-what the fuck, Grant? What’s going on?” Jordan was terrified as he looked at the men surrounding him. “I, I don’t have much money! Just take what you want, I swear I won’t call the police! Grant, please, do-don’t kill me!”

“We aren’t here to kill you, calm down. We found you outside, half dead. Bethany’s bike is in your car; can you remember what happened?” Anders (Grant) was using his empathetic, Doctor voice.

“Um, I wa-was heading to town after I left your house. I was going to pick up items for my picnic. Bethany, she was on the side of the road. Her bike had a flat, so I said I could drive her back. Sh-she asked if I had gotten my wine shipment. Bethany wanted get a couple of bottles for your anniversary dinner.” Jordan paused, and winced in pain.

Fenris found some alcohol, and poured a drink for the wounded man. Jordan’s hand shook as he swallowed the drink in one go. Taking a deep breath, he tried to steady himself.

Looking back at Anders he continued. “I, I noticed a sedan slow down when I was loading Bethany’s things in my SUV. I, um, I am paranoid as I am a, well, let’s just say some powerful people would love to see me dead. I let it pass us, just to make sure they weren’t after me. When we got here, I hadn’t seen the car again, so I thought we were safe. When I came back after getting the wine, Bethany was in the grasp of a man who had a rag covering her mouth and nose. I heard a gunshot, and then nothing until you guys found me.”

Jordan paused, just to try and get more comfortable. Fenris poured him another drink. He gratefully accepted the libation, and downed it.

Varric cleared his throat and asked a question, “Look, I think it’s safe to say all of us in this room have various individuals, and governments we need to avoid. May I know who is after you? It might give us a clue as to what happened. Also, did you see anyone’s face?”

Jordan sighed as he answered, “I pissed off some people in Antiva. I used to gamble, too much. I ended up in debt to a loan shark for fifty thousand sovereigns. I had a government job, and to clear my loan I was supposed to steal some top secret documents. I fled, I wasn’t prepared to commit treason. I assumed I would be safe here.”

“Shit, it may have been the Crows. Jordan, check your phone and see if there has been a ransom demand. The Antivan Crows will often take loved ones as collateral.” Zevran was hopeful this was just a matter of paying a loan shark off.

“Holy Maker! The Crows? The-they’ll kill me! I, I need to get out of here!” Jordan made an attempt at standing, and narrowly avoid a fall due to Fenris’ quick reflexes. 

Zevran rested a hand on the frightened man’s arm. “Look, if you owe money, they don’t really want you dead. If they think Bethany is your girlfriend, they will use her as a bargaining chip. We can cover the ransom, just see if there is a message.”

With trembling hands, Jordan pulled out his cell. It had no texts, no calls or emails showing. The four other men exchanged worried glances.

“Ok, no ransom demands, damn. Did you see a face before you got shot?” Zevran was remaining extra calm to get accurate information.

“Um, the man holding Bethany was about six feet tall. He had jet black hair, and was pale. He was wearing a black suit; I recall thinking he must be roasting in that get up.” Jordan took a shuddering breath.

“Would this be him?” Varric pulled out a picture of my husband’s body guard.

Jordan went pale when he looked at the image. “Yes, that was the man wrestling with Bethany.”

Anders turned and collapsed into a chair. Tears streamed down his face. The worst case scenario happened, Phillip had found them. The Doctor put his head in his hands, and let silent sobs wrack his body. Zevran, Fenris and Varric looked like they had been kicked by a horse.

“Who, who is he? Will he be back to kill me?” Jordan’s voice was tight with fear.

“Look, Jordan, you weren’t the target, Bethany was. I recommend getting yourself to a different place. In case they figure out they didn’t kill the only witness to the abduction. I won’t tell you who got to her, mainly because it could mean your death. Leave tonight if you are able, and this conversation never happened, agreed?” Fenris made the decision to leave easy for Jordan.

Jordan nodded, and asked for help getting an overnight bag into his car. The four friends looked all around the driveway to see if any clues had been left. There were none. 

The ride back to Anders and Noire’s home was deathly quiet. No one had any words to cover this situation. All the planning, the safeguards, everything had been for naught. Phillip Vael, beloved Divine, murderer, and the embodiment of evil had bested them all. 

Leliana, Cullen, Isabella and Sebastian took one look at Anders and knew. Anders flopped into his favorite chair, and didn’t speak. Varric poured everyone a stiff drink, before trying to talk.

“It was my Father, wasn’t it?” Sebastian sounded crushed.

“Loghain physically took her, but we know he only acts on Phillip’s orders.” Varric sounded much older than his fifty years. “Bad day for Anders’ neighbor, he got shot and is lucky to be alive. Poor guy has to flee in case Phillip or Loghain figure out he didn’t die.”

“Is there any play for this? A plan, something?” Leliana wasn’t ready to accept defeat.

A knock startled everyone in the room. Anders slowly rose, and answered the door in a haze of grief. A courier handed him an envelope and left. When the Doctor went back to his chair, he opened the envelope. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the hand writing. Shaking hands unfolded the note.  
Anders closed his eyes, and let the paper float from his grasp. Cullen picked it up. 

“Blondie, read it to all of us.” Varric called.

Clearing his throat, Cullen spoke.

“To: Doctor Anders

I am sending this note to inform you that all charges relating to my wife’s murder, have been dropped. Lady Vael is alive and will remain that way, for now. I know where you have been hiding since the week after Noire’s funeral pyre. 

While you are no longer a fugitive, there are conditions. Any attempt to kidnap, or contact Noire, will be seen as an act of aggression. I will be forced to act. Noire is my wife, and I am never letting her go. 

Should you try to release this to the public, I will hunt down and kill every member of your clique, including my son. You have lost, and you will never touch my wife again.

Lord Phillip Vael, Divine of Thedas.”

Silence reigned after Cullen finished. There was no miracle, or plan that could counter Lord Vael’s control of the situation. Leliana gently guided Anders to his room, and helped him get ready for bed. The others decided to retire as well. Tears, and restless sleep fell upon the group of loyal friends.

As my loved ones were falling asleep, I was waking up. I ached, felt nauseated, and was bound. Opening my eyes, I realized I had been locked in the cage that had terrified me years before. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I didn’t want to alert Phillip I was awake. I knew, deep down, he probably wouldn’t kill me. It was too much fun to have me live in fear.

I closed my eyes, and tried to remember what Anders taught me about dealing with a panic attack. Just thinking of my beloved, broke the damn. I blubbered like an infant. Harsh sobs racked my body. As I heard footsteps move quickly down the stairs, I wailed. I yanked on the iron manacles, and only succeeded in chaffing my wrists.

“Shush, baby girl. I won’t kill you. I am going to break your will, but, I confess, I miss you. I am still hopelessly in love with you, gorgeous. I imagine my shooting you in the chest makes you wary. You know I was aiming at Anders, though. Give me a few minutes, and I’ll release you from the cage.” Phillip’s smile resembled a ravenous beast.

My body remained tense, and my mind was imagining the ways I would be broken. Anders, I had to get a measure of control over this situation to see him again. Phillip returned quickly, and opened the cage. I did my best to remain passive, and if he gave me an order I responded instantly.

 

Phillip helped me over to an overstuffed chair and pulled me into his lap. He didn’t say a word. My hair was stroked, face caressed and Phillip planted light kisses on my neck.

“Baby girl, you feel so good in my arms. I was out of my mind when I saw I had shot you. I need to teach you a lesson, but I just want to hold you. I ache to make love to you.” I felt Phillip’s excitement grow as his hands started to grope my body.

I moved and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Phillip wound a hand in my hair and looked surprised. He kissed me back, and I let him plunder my mouth. I moaned when his hands played with my breasts. Phillip crushed me to his chest. I forced myself to be as passionate as he was. I feared the repercussions if I refused his advances. 

I reached down, and rubbed his arousal through his pants. Phillip started panting as I slid to my knees in front of him. With trembling fingers, I freed his manhood. I closed my eyes, and took him all in. He began to moan, and thrust into my mouth. It didn’t take long before I had slicked his lust.

Phillip pulled me back into his lap, and gazed at me. “Is this a trick, Noire? I can assure you sex isn’t going to win you freedom.”

“No, it’s not a trick. I recall very little of that night in Kirkwall. When I woke up, Fenris had taken me to a back alley Doctor. No one else knew I was alive. It took a couple of weeks before I could be moved, safely. I was so confused by my memories.” My voice was low, and quivering in fear. “I was terrified of contacting you. I knew you must be angry when you caught me trying to leave with Anders and my friends. I accept that this will be my prison until you kill me.”

Phillip raised my chin so he could look into my eyes. “Noire, you’ve changed. I had expected hysterics, bargaining, threats, but not this. I will make you an offer. If you decide you want no part of it, I will kill you quickly. If you accept, you will no longer have to be an assassin. Loghain will never touch you again. You can take your place at my side. Think carefully, baby girl. I wouldn’t recommend you agreeing just to attempt to leave me later. If you back out of your end of the bargain, I won’t kill you. I will torture and kill all your friends in front of you. Anders will suffer the most. Now, what is your decision?”

“I will be your obedient wife, my Lord.” My voice was rough with emotion as my eyes misted over.

“Good, girl. My good, baby girl. I am taking you home, now. Don’t fret, Loghain and I have come up with the perfect scenario to explain your death, and return.” Phillip kissed me passionately.

Phillip helped me dress, and then held my hand as we walked to the car. He sat in the back with me while Loghain drove us home. I let my husband play with my body. I closed my eyes, and just accepted my situation. I knew I was lucky to have had time with Anders. Most people never get the chance to feel that kind of love. Taking a deep breath, I slipped into peaceful sleep.


	3. Noire's Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip has Noire explain to Thedas why she was gone for a year. Anders starts to consider extreme plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture, Mental Torture, Mental Abuse. Use of the term "daddy" in an adult relationship. It could be a trigger, please note.

I was barely aware of Phillip carrying me into the Penthouse. I was beyand exhaustion. He took a quick shower with me, then tucked us both in bed. I instinctively nestled tight against him. I had grown to love being held while I slept. Phillip ran his fingers through my hair, and marveled at the ease I had agreed to his terms.

He didn’t trust me for a second. Phillip decided he would play along until I revealed my hand. As for his promising me Loghain wouldn’t touch me, that was a lie. As was his assertion I wouldn’t be asked to kill again. Smiling, Phillip fell asleep knowing he had won.

The next few weeks were a whirlwind. The story Loghain had come up with to explain my death, and being gone for over a year was astonishing. A shadowy group in Kirkwall had lured the Divine, through the Viscount, to the city on the premise of brokering peace between the opposition groups. Phillip and I both had been targeted for assassination. Once it appeared I was dead, the group fled.

I was said to have met with the former Chancellor in secret to find out about these unnamed villains. Anders had been set up to take the fall for my murder. It was only the bravery of my loyal bodyguard, Fenris, that allowed me to be saved. Phillip explained I stayed in hiding to keep him safe. I came out of my self-imposed exile when Fenris had learned the names of the men behind the murder plot.  
Phillip had arranged for an interview with the most popular reporter in Thedas. I was given a list of his questions, and what my answers were to be. I cleared Anders name, and thanked him for helping save my life. My husband was intentionally twisting the knife in Anders heart. I held onto the knowledge I was effectively denying Phillip physical intimacy, and thus remaining loyal to Anders.

Fenris was awarded a special medal by the Chantry during a ceremony at the Grand Cathedral. The only reason Fenris had accepted the medal, was for my friends to see me. Anders was awarded an honorary title for helping nurse me back to health. I wished Phillip had just kept me prisoner in that awful house. To see the love of my life, and not be able to hold him was beyond cruel.

Anders wasn’t fairing much better. He knew this was a sick, psychological game thought up by Phillip. He also figured it was a test to see if I would snap. The Doctor focused on the positive. I had been featured in an interview, but didn’t appear brainwashed. I looked healthy, and showed no signs of abuse. He had sold our love nest in Seherron, and moved to Orlais. It was where Phillip and I spent most of our time.

Anders attended services twice a week. Although he hated hearing the Divine’s sermons, it allowed him to see me. More than once I had been able to communicate my love. We had come up with our own sign language, just in case we ended up in this position. The fact I was able to use it, showed Anders my mental health remained intact.

Six weeks back from the dead, Phillip showed me he had no intention of keeping his end of our bargain. The Divine was taking his first vacation since ascending to the head of the Chantry. We went to Phillip’s Tevinter estate. I was fearful of being so isolated with my sociopathic husband. 

The first night I was not feeling well, so Phillip allowed me to retire early. He was up and dressed long before I woke up the next day. I slowly made my way toward the smell of fresh coffee. I was graced with a loving smile as my husband handed me a cup of java. 

“Morning, baby girl. Are you feeling better today?” Phillip’s tone was loving, just as it had been since the night I was kidnapped. 

I took a sip of my coffee before answering. “I am, thank you, Phillip.”

I studiously kept my eyes lowered, not awake enough to engage in any form of conflict. Phillip came to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He began nibbling my ear, and neck. I closed my eyes and concentrated on how much I hated this man. I didn’t to respond to his touch.

“Noire, why are you so distant? You have kept me from making love to you for six long weeks. I need you, baby girl. I have been patient, but I can’t take this coldness anymore. Let me make you feel good, baby.” Phillip’s voice was soft and full of longing.

All the effort I had put into being respectful flew out the window. I missed Anders. I felt sick at the idea of screwing Phillip. A small sob escaped my mouth, and I pulled away from my husband. I couldn’t force myself to touch him. Unwisely, I spoke my mind.

“You, you are the lowest form of life. Anders loves me. He never hurt me, and he was gentle in bed. I can’t fathom fucking you, it makes me ill to even think of it! Are you really so blind that you can’t see you will never be man enough to satisfy me? Stay away from me, Phillip, I would rather die than let you touch me.” My voice shook as the anger and contempt I had been holding back, spewed forth in an unstoppable stream.

As I watched Phillip’s expression grow cold, I realized my temper was going to cost me again. He slowly advanced on me, and I kept falling back. In the foyer, I was grabbed from behind. Loghain subdued me, while Phillip approached. Looking into his eyes, I knew any shred of humanity in my husband was gone. Tears sprang to my eyes, as I realized I wouldn’t see Anders again. I hoped my death would be quick.

“I was wondering when you were going to force my hand. My sweet, Noire, do you truly want me to kill you? I can. I could end your suffering right now, if that is your wish. Is that what you want?” Phillip had leaned forward and whispered those words in my ear.

Fighting to keep my voice steady, I said what was in my heart. “I want Anders. Since that is impossible, then end me. I want to be free of this nightmare, I, I can’t do this.”

Phillip tilted my chin up to gaze in my eyes, “You will live. If for no other reason than you desire the opposite. I want my beautiful, loving wife back. Don’t be afraid, baby girl, things will be better than before. Uldred has a new program. I just needed to wait until your animosity surfaced to start the training. Soon, very soon, you will remember nothing of Anders, or most anything. I do love you, and I intend to hold onto you this time.”

Tears streamed down my face, and I sagged in Loghain’s arms. To struggle now was pointless. I closed my eyes when the bodyguard lifted me over his shoulder. Phillip escorted us to what I thought was the wine cellar. As we descended the stairs, the footsteps echoed off walls, and the air felt cool and damp. 

I was made to stand once the stairs ended. I blanched when I took in my surroundings. This was a very old estate. We were not in a wine cellar, but a dungeon. I managed not to scream, but I started to tremble. 

“Now, baby, don’t be scared. It won’t be long until your blissfully happy with our marriage. I need you to undress for this next part.” Phillip’s voice oozed out like poison.

I wrapped my arms around my body and refused to move. Loghain smiled evilly, and pulled out a knife. Phillip took the knife and started slicing off my clothes. Once I was naked, he pulled me to the end of the room. I was forced into a relic from centuries long past. It was an Iron Maiden. While Phillip didn’t turn the handle to make the spikes puncture my body, it was still painful. I wouldn’t be able to move without risking harm.

Phillip smiled at me and spoke, “Uldred won’t be here until tomorrow. I’ll see you then, baby girl. Loghain lets go hunting.”

Phillip was cruel enough to turn off the lights and leave me helpless in the dark. I tried singing, saying the Chant of Light, anything to calm down. My mind wandered and Anders’ face surfaced. I started sobbing. Phillip would keep me alive just to spite me. If I weren’t careful, Anders would die. Even if I craved death, I knew I needed to keep my true love safe. Besides, if Uldred’s new program worked, I wouldn’t remember him anyway.

I have no idea how many hours I spent in the dark. My body was quaking from trying not to slump in the restraints. If I did, the iron spikes would press into my skin. I knew I had scratches and puncture marks a plenty, I just didn’t want more. I tried screaming, pleading to get Phillip to come let me out. My voice was raw from yelling, and I needed something to drink. The most humiliating part was eventually nature couldn’t be denied and I wet myself. I was beyond tired, filthy, and pain was affecting my mental state. 

When Phillip finally flipped on the lights, I was incoherently babbling. I heard other voices, and laughter, but my mind had shut down. I moaned in agony when I was let out of the torture device. I was tossed into the corner of the room. My body was too weak to even sit up. I couldn’t respond to questioning, as I lacked the mental capacity to understand what was said. 

I don’t know if I passed out, but I gained more awareness when ice cold water was sprayed on me. Instinctively, I tried to cover myself. It wasn’t long before the water stopped. Strong hands lifted me, and carried me upstairs. I tried to open my eyes, but the lights gave me a headache. I shivered, and asked for a blanket.

“Shhh, baby girl. You don’t need to talk right now.” Phillip sounded kind and loving.

I passed out briefly, but was roused as I was being strapped to a cold metal table. The lights were dimmer, so I could look around. I was in another room that obviously was used for nefarious purposes. Panic rose, and I whimpered as I tugged on my bonds. 

“Pl-please, I’ll be good! Do-don’t do this, Phillip! I’m sorry I yelled at you, just please don’t hurt me!” My voice strained to be loud enough to be heard. 

Phillip’s face appeared above mine, he reached down and caressed my hair while he spoke softly, “I know you’ll be good, baby girl. Just as soon as you learn your proper place. I need you to be quiet, now. Dr. Uldred is ready to begin. It’ll all be over soon, and then we’ll both be happy. I love you.”

As Phillip leaned down for a chaste kiss, he whispered words that repulsed me. “Soon, baby girl, you will call me “Daddy”. You’ll be so good for me, and I will give you special treats.”

I was sickened by the implications. Was Phillip going to rewrite my whole personality, and pretend he was my Father? Or was this his way of saying he was my “Sugar Daddy”, and I needed to respect him. I bit the inside of my cheek to hide how terrified I was. I closed my eyes as Uldred started an IV in my arm. Earphones were place on my head, and relaxing music was piped into my brain. My body slowly relaxed, until I was in a twilight state.

Anders sat in his study and reread the same passage for the tenth time. In frustration he threw the book across the room. With all of Varric, Zevran and Leliana’s contacts, none of them had turned up evidence to use as leverage against Phillip Vael. 

His mind eventually settled on me, like it always did. Anders reflected on the year we had lived together. It was difficult at first, but every second had been better than he could’ve dreamed. Anders figured I didn’t realize how resilient my mind was. Most people, if exposed to Phillip’s cruelty, would be barely functioning, troubled souls. I retained my humor, my kindness, my hope and capacity to love. 

Anders stood and gazed at the lights of the Grand Cathedral. There had to be some way to, free me. It was then a dangerous plot started to form. He could blow up the Chantry, while the Divine was inside. I was never in the holy house during weekdays. If he could level a building on Phillip, Anders knew he could get me back.

Shaking his head, he tried to dismiss his insane plan. It could work, his brain whispered. Anders decided to contact Fenris the next day. Surely he would know how to build a bomb. Anders was aware that if he did this, he might pay with his life. If he died, it would be better than having me forever be in the hands of a murderer.


	4. A Different World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire has a new outlook, and new health problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abusive Sexual relationship. Violence, sickness.

I have no idea how long I was brain washed by Uldred. I recall nothing after the IV went into my arm. I woke, laying in Phillip’s arms. I was happy, and loved being married. I snuggled closer to Phillip and smiled.

I felt Phillip stir, and then he whispered, “How do you feel, baby girl?”

My voice was husky as I replied. “I feel good, Daddy. Is there anything I can do to make you happy?”

I looked up and my breath grew shallow at the raw desire in my husband’s eyes. Phillip wound a hand in my hair and pulled me up for a scorching kiss. I melted in his arms. I couldn’t imagine how things could be better than this moment. I loved thinking of Phillip as my strong protector, my guardian, my Daddy. I didn’t consider his nickname creepy, he was as much a Father figure, as he was a husband. 

Phillip made love to me all morning. I was thrilled. It seemed like my husband was making up for lost time. I was a little confused, as I knew I satisfied him every morning we woke up. I didn’t question him, though. Phillip didn’t like me asking questions. I was his wife, meant to provide for his physical needs, and be a trophy on his arm. Since he was the Divine, I was expected to set the example of how a good Andrastian wife should behave. I took my job seriously; Phillip’s happiness was all that mattered.

Much later we bathed and dressed for the day. Phillip said we had two weeks until he would be needed in Orlais. I was filled with childlike glee. To have the most influential man in Thedas to myself for so long was thrilling. He told me all the things he would like to do. I agreed to them.

“Today, baby girl, how would you like some retail therapy? Afterward, I know an amazing, romantic restaurant we can eat at. Does that sound good?” Phillip had put his arms around me, and whispered in my ear.

“I’d love that! Thank you, Daddy!” I trembled from his touch.

Phillip gave me a quick kiss, then spoke, “Now, Noire, what do you call me in public?”

“I can call you, husband, love or Phillip.” I hoped I had remembered all the names.

Phillip smiled at me, “Very good! At Chantry services, remember you need to use one of my titles, do you know them?”

“Your Grace, your Eminence or Divine Father.” I giggled with excitement as I had answered everything correctly.

“Perfect, baby girl! You will get extra goodies today.” Phillip pulled me closed, and kissed me deeply.

When we broke apart, Loghain came in and said the vehicle was ready. My husband led me to the car and helped me into the back seat. As we headed toward town, Phillip pulled me close. I felt so warm and safe. I silently thanked the Maker for how blessed I was. 

Due to my husband being the Divine, we had special service at each stop. Only the store owner was allowed to be present. Loghain carried a small device that would prevent any cellphone activity. Phillip also made certain each store signed a non-disclosure agreement. My husband explained he didn’t wish to expose me to unflattering press regarding what kind of undergarments I wore.

At our last stop, Phillip picked out an outfit he wanted me to wear for dinner. He insisted on helping me change. It was just an excuse for him to use my mouth. Phillip kept praising me. Telling me how good I was, how obedient. My body ached with lust while he talked. After I brought him to release, Phillip promised me he’d return the favor when we got home.

We arrived home several hours later. I was quite tipsy, and had to be helped upstairs. Phillip had me change into a slave girl outfit, and kneel next to the bed. He instructed me to close my eyes, while he went to get me a special gift. 

“Open your eyes, baby girl.” Phillip whispered.

Standing next to my husband was Loghain. The body guard was wearing silk boxers and nothing else. I trembled in excitement. Phillip had talked about Loghain sharing our marriage bed, but this was the first time it was happening.

“Are you going to be a good girl and allow Loghain to use you?” Phillip ran his fingers through my hair.

“Yes, Daddy. Whatever makes you happy.” My voice shook in anticipation.

Loghain stepped forward, and pulled me to my feet. He instructed me to lay in the middle of the bed, and raise my arms. I hurried to do his bidding. Glancing at Phillip to make certain I was being good. Loghain tied my hands to the head board. He whispered for me to lay still.

The body guard started by kissing me deeply, while his hands roamed my body. He then started kissing my neck and lower. When he reached my breasts, he spent time sucking and licking my sensitive peeks. I began to shamelessly moan. Phillip crawled on the bed next to me.

My husband leaned over and claimed my mouth as Loghain parted my legs, and pressed his tongue to my intimate area. I gasped into Phillip’s mouth, and he began stimulating my breasts. My husband drew back a little and nibbled on my ear. Ordered me to beg for release. Whispering if I pleaded good enough, he’d let Loghain make me cum.

 

I begged and pleaded for what seemed like hours. Finally, Phillip let me climax. Loghain untied me, and had me use my oral skills on him. Once I had sated him, Phillip claimed me. He flipped us over so I could ride him. Loghain caressed my sensitive areas as Phillip neared his climax. I came at the same time as my husband.

I screamed his name, and then collapsed on top of him. Phillip wrapped a hand in my hair, and threw me off of him. I looked up in confusion. Was he angry I came? I got nervous, I was supposed to make my husband happy, not angry.

Phillip grabbed me around the throat, and hissed a question I didn’t understand. “What did you just fucking call me, bitch?”

“I, I, said Phillip, I think. Oh Maker, I’m sorry! I was supposed to say Daddy, wasn’t I?” I was shaking like a leaf, and my voice quivered.

The backhand was a surprise, and it caused me to fall off the bed. I didn’t try to move; I was too terrified. I heard Phillip pull open a drawer and I assumed he was getting dressed. He told Loghain to get some clothes on, we were all going to the dungeon. The sheer outfit I had on, was ripped from my body. Phillip forced me to stand, and shoved me to walk in front of him. Tears fell from my eyes, but I didn’t speak. I knew if I ever upset my husband, I wasn’t allowed to speak unless he gave me permission.

I was marched down to the dank torture chamber, followed closely by both men. Phillip clapped my wrists into manacles hanging from the ceiling. For a moment I had a strange feeling of déjà vu. Had he done this to me before? No, my husband had never hurt me. I dismissed the thought, and quietly waited for Phillip to speak.

I heard a whisper in the air, and then felt a stinging pain across my back. My husband was whipping me. I then pleaded for mercy. Phillip stopped after he drew blood. I sagged in my restraints and sobbed.

My hair was grabbed and Phillip yanked my head up to look in my eyes. “Now, baby girl. Do you remember the name you cried out?”

“Phillip, I said Phillip! I’m sorry, it slipped out! I will only say Daddy from now on!” My voice was no louder than a whisper.

“You didn’t say, Phillip, Noire. You cried, Anders.” My husband’s gaze was piercing, and his voice menacing.

“What? I don’t know anyone named Anders! My love, please, I would never betray you like that!” My voice was filled with angst.

“Phil, didn’t Uldred say this could happen? I can call him and ask what we should do.” Loghain had stepped forward to look at me. “Look at her, she is confused. Noire still needs punishment, but I believe her when she says she doesn’t know anyone by that name.”

Phillip stared for a bit longer, then sighed, “Call him. I’ll finish up down here.”

I was released, and Phillip carried me up to our bathroom. He bathed me, and doctored the one, bleeding, lash mark across my back. I stayed passive, and didn’t speak. I couldn’t imagine why I had said “Anders” while making love to my husband. I didn’t know anyone by that name. A headache started to form and I felt nauseated. 

I dove for the commode as I started to heave. Phillip held my hair, and rubbed my shoulders. My head felt like it was splitting open, and I started to shake. I finally finished throwing up, and Phillip helped me to the sink. I brushed my teeth, and almost fainted. My husband’s strong hands kept me from collapsing.

“Baby girl, what’s wrong” Concern bled into Phillip’s voice.

I was panting, and had my eyes screwed shut. “My head, Phillip, please help! I, I can’t take the pain!”

My knees buckled as my vision started to grey out. Phillip lifted me, and laid me on the bed. I hurt so much I started begging to die. The pain was relentless. I was thrashing around, and the headache seemed to radiate through my whole body. I couldn’t speak, could barely breathe, and couldn’t understand what I was being asked.

I felt a prick in my arm, and slowly my body started to relax. Thankfully, I passed out quickly. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. I was confused, why was I in the hospital for a headache? I shifted, and noticed Phillip was sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

My movement alerted my husband, “Noire? How do you feel, baby?”

“Sore. What happened, love? I vaguely remember a bad headache. Why am I in the hospital?” My voice was scratchy.

“Your headache, was a severe migraine. I brought you here, because after Dr. Uldred gave you a sedative, you had a seizure. Maker be praised, you don’t have a brain tumor. I am just waiting for the Doctor to come back with some test results.” Phillip looked tired, and sounded sad.

As if on cue, a Tevinter Doctor walked into the room. “Your Eminence. My Lady, it is good to see you awake and alert. I have your test results. It seems you have a brain disorder. Nothing deadly, but could be dangerous if left untreated. I am prescribing an anti-seizure medication. It should help prevent another severe migraine. I’d like to keep you overnight, but your husband would prefer you convalesce at home. I leave the decision up to you.”

I looked at my husband, Divine of Thedas, and it was an easy choice. “I want to go home with Phillip. I know he’ll watch me carefully, and bring me back if I get sick again.”

“Very well. Your Grace, may I have a word?” The Kind Doctor smiled.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Why was I so sick all the time? I was young, I should be plenty healthy. I thought back on my marriage, and the four years seemed to have flown by. I couldn’t remember a lot of things due to my mental problems. I didn’t have any idea what I did for the year I was trying to protect Phillip. Tears slid out of my eyes in frustration.

Phillip walked back in, and rushed to my side, “Baby, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

“N-no, love. Just tired. Can we please go home?” I was hesitant about revealing why I was scared.

“Yes, baby girl. Let me help you dress.” Phillip gently helped me out of bed.

I put on a sweat outfit my husband had brought, and he helped me into the sneakers. I ran a brush through my hair, and was ready to go. I wasn’t thrilled I had to be escorted out in a wheel chair. Fortunately, there was no media outside. It was about an hour ride back to Phillip’s estate. I snuggled against my husband and dozed. He caressed my back, and kept telling me how much he loved me. It seemed like just a few minutes and I was being lifted out of the car. 

Phillip remained silent as we went to our bedroom. I was drained, but his attitude worried me. I knew his being withdrawn was my fault. I just didn’t know how to fix it. I sat on the bed, and watched my husband. He was moving slow, and I could tell he was tense.

“Phillip? Love? Please, come sit next to me.” I whispered.

He rushed to my side, looking closely to make sure I wasn’t ill. “What’s wrong, baby girl? Are you feeling queasy?”

I rested a hand on his cheek. “I feel ok, husband. I’m worried about you. Please, can you tell me what’s bothering you?”

He gave me a weak smile before answering, “I’m fine, really. Just stressed about your health.”

“Phillip, is there something I should know? Please, if I am very ill, I need to know.” I started running my fingers through his hair.

“I know, baby girl. It’s not going to be easy, but I owe you the truth. Can we discuss it tomorrow? I’m exhausted, and you need your rest.” Phillip leaned over and gave me a tender kiss.

I nodded and let him help me get ready for bed. I fell asleep trying to stop my mind from imagining all kinds of ailments. I was scared, but didn’t wish to add to Phillip’s stress.


	5. The New Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire's health takes a turn for the worse. Sebastian comes to try and help Noire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide attempt, Mental Torture.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into twin pools of blue. Phillip kissed my forehead and smiled. I smiled back. I was feeling better, just a bit weak from the seizure I had suffered. I let my husband help me get ready for the day. We went downstairs, and Loghain had breakfast waiting. He nodded to Phillip and left the house.

I was curious, but figured Phillip wanted to talk about my health privately. We ate in silence, and I started to grow concerned. Phillip wouldn’t even meet my eyes. Was I dying? Was he? I was frustrated at not knowing what was going on. 

I finished eating, and sipped my coffee. Phillip still ignored me. Something in me snapped. I felt an irrational anger burn through me. It scared me, but I couldn’t hold it inside. Before I could stop myself I rose and shoved all the breakfast dishes on the floor. Phillip jumped up and looked at me in stunned silence.

“Now that I have your attention, tell me what the fuck is going on, or I swear by the Maker I’ll leave and never come back!” I hissed.

 

I was shaking, I was so enraged. I saw something harden in my husband’s features. His eyes sizzled like blue flames. I could tell he was as pissed off as I was. Neither of us would willingly surrender. I suddenly felt dizzy, and swayed on my feet. Phillip rushed forward and grabbed me before I dropped to the floor.

I trembled as I felt another headache start to form. The pain was worse this time. I screamed until I had no voice left. Phillip got me to a sofa, and laid me down. I was sobbing as my vision started to fade again. He ran out of the room, but returned quickly. Phillip injected me with something, and shortly after the pain seemed distant.

I hovered in and out of consciousness for several hours. Phillip stayed near me. He kept putting cool cloths on my forehead, and wiping the sweat from my skin. Eventual I was able to fall into a fitful sleep.

I was greeting the faithful of Orlais after a Sunday Mass. They really were looking for the Divine’s blessing, but being his wife, I was held in high regard. I was proud of Phillip. He was an excellent Divine, and took care of his flock, with tenderness and love. 

I felt eyes on me and glanced toward the Cathedral doors. There stood a beautiful man. Hair golden, and kissed with red. Haunting, amber eyes, and freckled cheeks. I felt like I knew him, but I couldn’t think of from where. He made a gesture, almost undetectable. He was telling me he loved me. I made the gesture back. I was confused, I didn’t know this man. Why was I signing to him I loved him? 

“Noire, you do know me. I am Anders. You were snatched from me love, please come home.” The man whispered in my ear.

I sat bolt upright, shaking. I had no idea why the dream bothered me. Phillip rushed to my side. I didn’t understand what he was saying at first.

“Baby girl, please answer me! Are you alright?” My husband looked desperately worried about me.

I shakily turned to face my husband, my pulse so fast you could see it in my veins. “I, I, what happened?”

“You had another seizure. It was my fault, sweetie. I am so sorry! I should get you back to the Hospital.” Phillip caressed my face.

“N-no! Please, just tell me what’s wrong. I feel better now; I don’t need the hospital.” My voice was steady, despite my internal turmoil.

Phillip gently moved me, so he could sit down and pull me into his lap. He stroked my hair, and held one of my hands. I patiently waited for him to speak. What he had to tell me was most certainly bad news. I finally leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. 

I spoke in a soft and loving tone, “Phillip, my darling husband, please talk to me. I promise I won’t get upset, no matter what you have to say.”

His eyes shone with tears as he cupped my cheek. “Noire, I, I did something horrible to you. It has made you sick. What I did is causing your brain disorder, and there is no cure. I believed what I was doing was for the best, Dr. Uldred assured me it was safe. I should know better than to trust Doctors after what Sampson did.”

“Phillip, what did you do, that was so bad?” I was more concerned about his mental state than mine.

A small sob escaped, before Phillip regained his composure. “I let Uldred try to wipe your memory. We, we have had a bad marriage for almost two years. I believed you to be dead. When I found you were alive, but living with another man, I lost it. I had Loghain arrange for you to be brought back by force. You were so unhappy when you came back almost two months ago. I was terrified of losing you, so I let Uldred talk me into this insane plan.”

I was confused, I would never leave Phillip, I loved him. “Love, I wouldn’t leave you! I love you. Why are you saying these things? There is no other man I want, I swear!”

“My beautiful, Noire. I have hurt you so many times. I drove you away. I am certain you will remember everything, in time. First, I must apologize for whipping you the other night. I, I struggle with jealousy. You didn’t realize you called out another’s name when you orgasmed. I went ballistic, and I was wrong to do so. Maker forgive me, I have tried to force you to love me. You were happy, and I stole you away from a kind and gentle man. I doubt I have ever made you that happy. I am so sorry. When I found out you were still alive all I cared about was getting you back in my arms.” Phillip’s voice was rough with emotion.

I was reeling from his admissions. Nothing made sense. I knew I had been shot, by someone, and taken out of Kirkwall. Fenris had helped nurse me back to health. I hid, in Seherron, until Phillip’s would be assassins were caught. Was my husband saying I had an affair the year I was gone? 

“Phillip, I don’t understand. You mean I was sleeping with someone the entire year I was protecting you? I, I couldn’t do that! Please, why are you saying these things!” I was trembling from fear, and disgust at myself.

Phillip held me tighter while I began to cry, softly. “I’m so sorry, baby girl. This is all my fault. I love you, more than anything! I have screwed up from day one with you. I have made a decision. Goran has proven to be inadequate in running Vael Enterprises. I have helped stabilize the Chantry throughout Thedas. I am stepping down as Divine, and focusing on you and the business.”

“No, Phillip! Please, don’t step down. I, I know my mental issues, and health have been a horrible burden to carry. If you step down, I don’t know if I can live with myself. If I had died, you wouldn’t have these problems now.” My voice was barely a whisper.

Phillip forced me to look at him, “Baby girl, don’t talk about dying! I am to blame for a lot of your health problems. I am taking responsibility like a husband should. I can still run charities, and you can help me. As a private citizen, I stop placing both of us in danger. The Chantry Hierarchy already knows I am stepping down. They are selecting a replacement while we are here. I will make you happy, I swear.”

I just started to cry. Phillip held me tight, and whispered words of comfort. I felt so desolate. I had ruined this man’s life; I knew I couldn’t go on. I asked him to help me upstairs because I needed to lay down. He settled me in bed, and said he’d be in to check on me later. I waited until I heard him go down the stairs. No pills this time, they took too long. I slipped into the bathroom, and grabbed Phillip’s straight razor. It was easy to slice my wrists. I dropped to the floor and felt the life drain from my body. It was getting darker, and I finally felt at peace. 

I woke up, and burst into tears. Phillip came to my side and tried to comfort me. I was restrained, which upset me further. I didn’t notice Sebastian come into the room.

“Father, I can watch Noire, while you get the Doctor.” Seb gently pulled his Father away from me.

Once Phillip was gone, Seb sat and held my hand, “Noire, did my Father try to kill you?”

“N-no. I did this to myself.” I whispered.

“Did you attempt suicide because of my Dad taking you away from Anders?” Seb’s face was a mask of worry.

“Wh-what? No! I, I did this because Phillip said he was stepping down as Divine. If he hadn’t saved me so many times, I wouldn’t be making his life so miserable now. I want to die; I deserve to die. I’ll do it, Sebastian. I swear the next time I won’t be saved.” I closed my eyes, and sighed.

“Noire, please, talk to me! All of us a worried about you. Anders is beside himself. Your acting as if you’re with my Father by your own free will. We know he kidnapped you. What’s happened? I came here because my Dad said you needed my help. I am to provide spiritual counseling. Noire, I am only here for you. I want nothing to do with my Father, he is evil! What has he done to you?” Sebastian spoke in a hushed, but emotional tone.

I looked into Sebastian’s worried eyes, so similar to Phillip’s, “Seb, he has made mistakes, like all of us. I, I don’t remember a lot of the past eighteen months. What I do remember is how much pain I caused Phillip. Please, don’t hate your Father! He loves you, very much. I am sorry my behavior has caused such a break in your relationship. He deserves forgiveness, because he has repented. Please, Seb, listen to him. You will find him a changed man.”

Seb sighed, and took his time in answering, “Noire, I will do as you ask, after you’re released from here. I promise to be open minded on one condition, you swear by the Maker you won’t try to kill yourself again.”

I took a shuddering breath and answered, “I swear, Seb. Seems I fail every time I try anyway.”

Phillip strode in a few moments later, followed by the Doctor. “Noire, if you want, the Doctor has said he can release you tonight. I have the plane ready to get back to Orlais. If you’re too tired, we can leave tomorrow.”

“I want to leave now, love.” I managed to keep from crying.

The Doctor let me out of the restraints, then followed Sebastian out while Phillip helped me dress. Once finished, the Doctor gave him my new medications, and instructions. Confirming with my husband I wouldn’t be left alone for any amount of time for the next few weeks.

So, it was, with Father and Son, I boarded the private plane to go home.


End file.
